the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Where is he?!
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-1 *'Submitted by': N/a *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 3 for Ryujin and Clais, 2 for Amaya *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' * Amaya Hozuki * Clais Hontane * Ryujin Akabara 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defend yourself from the Takigakure ninja. Story: A takigakure ninja has been sent to look for Nobu, and has started with Amaya Hozuki Mission Recap The three ninja have all come to a point and have decided to make idle chit-chat to each other. All of the sudden, there is an explosion of dust. Ryujin and Clais have been knocked back and the man is revealed to be a Takigakure ninja. Clais tries to attack him, but the man easily knocks him back. The man wants to know the location of Nobu and grabs her throat when Amaya says she doesnt know. Clais uses his lightning chakra to make the man let go of her, and he says hell beat the answer out of her. The man forms handsigns and fires 3 seperate waterfall drills at the 3. Amaya counters with a static remnant, pulling out her katana. Ryujin blocks with a water wall and tries to throw her body at the ninja, who responds by kneeing her in the stomach. Clais blasts the drill with his Lightning Finger Bang and runs over to Amaya, saying they need to act as a team. Amaya rushes towards him, trying to slash at his sides with her Katanas but he blocks all of them and slams his hilt into her face. Clais tries to strike at the mans blind spot, but he is able to dodge, and he charges at Ryujin, who has drawn a kunai. Ryujin throws the kunai and he blocks it, but she fires a water vortex at him, and he barely manages to dodge, getting a cut on his chest. Amaya fires a Lightning Spear at him, which he counters with a Fire Slash. The two jutsu cancel each other out. Ryujin jumps at him with a kunai, and he catches her. They both fall to the ground, with Ryujin still trying to stab his throat. Clais conducts chakra through his sword and tries to cut his arm off, but the man kicks Ryujin away and blocks the attack with his own chakra conducting sword. The man manages to cut Clais up a bit, but Amaya blasts him with lightning, combined with Ryujin's Water Vortex. It hits the man and sends him across the ground. He makes a giant Waterfall Crash the shape of a Hyeena at them. Clais tries to slash it apart, but it has no effect. Amaya and Ryujin make a Lightning Spear and a Vortex combination, destroying the Hyeena. But Clais gets caught in the blast, knocking him out. Ryujin runs over to the man and Amaya fires a lightning bolt at him. It strikes him, but he manages to get back up. He charges at Ryujin, and she throws up a Water Wall to block his attack, passing out from the use of all her chakra. Amaya makes one last Lightning cloud and the bolt hits the man, who falls over, almost knocked out. The man tries to get up, but fails and Amaya said she doesnt know where Nobu is. The man then tells her to kill him. Amaya tells him he doesnt deserve to die. He says that he disgraced his village, and must die. The Onizaime takes over, and she walks over with her Katanas. She asks how he wants to be killed, and he smiles and says to cut off his head. Amaya laughs and cuts off his head. Clais regains conciousness and slowly tries to go to Ryujin to mend her wounds. Amayazaime collapses in exaustion, and returns to normal, and Ryujin wakes back up. Category:Mission